Tension
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Summary: Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts after the war to complete their final year. But why is Harry so moody? Could it have something to do with one very hot, very unobtainable Slytherin? (Set after DH, canon compatible, except ignores epilogue) Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.**

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic! Please R&R, concrit appreciated :)_

**Summary:** _Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts after the war to complete their final year. But why is Harry so moody? Could it have something to do with one very hot, very unobtainable Slytherin? (Set after DH, canon compatible, except ignores epilogue) Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco_

**Rating: T **_for sexual references and language_

**Warning:** _Contains SLASH (But nothing really graphic)_

* * *

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood for this right now, okay?" Harry Potter shouted.

Ron and Hermione sighed in unison. Harry was never in the in the mood for anything these days, constantly stropping around moodily and bursting into an angsty outrage anytime someone suggested that he join them at a Gryffindor party, asked him how he was feeling, or looked at him the wrong way.

Harry seemed to think that his emotional turmoil was the product of post-traumatic stress after the battle with Voldemort last year, but his friends knew otherwise.

"Harry, can you please just shut up for two seconds so we can talk to you?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

Harry gave a humourless laugh. "Talk, talk, talk. That's all you ever want to do. Well guess wha –" Hermione cut of his rant with a silencing spell. She then stunned him lightly and sat him in one of the Gryffindor common room armchairs.

"Really Harry, this is important. I'm sorry for this, but it seems to be the only way to make you _listen_." Hermione explained. "Now, Ron and I have noticed that your emotionally turbulent state has reached a new level of severity since returning to Hogwarts this year," she continued.

"I know that the events of last year have shaken you up a bit, but that really doesn't account for your behaviour. I mean, we've all been depressed after the war, thinking about our friends and family who were lost," Hermione choked up at this.

Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder and took over, "But we're back at Hogwarts to do our last year, it's actually a really positive time, and here you are acting like a mega-git. It's like being back in fifth year all over again."

"The thing is," Hermione continued, "We believe your bipolar-like mood swings are actually due to-" Hermione bit her lip, trying to figure out a way to put it delicately. "You see, it's just that-"

"You have REALLY got to get laid mate," Ron finished for her.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione smiled. "Now Harry, I'm going to remove the silencing and stunning charms I put on you but please don't explode." She flicked her wand and Harry immediately jumped up, fists balled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded furiously.

His friends shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "It's obvious that your behaviour is the result of raging hormones, Harry," Hermione said, "and it really comes down to your – _relationship _with one person."

"Who?" Harry asked, glaring.

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"I said, _who_ are you talking about?!" Harry screamed.

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione ordered sternly. "If you want to know, you need to sit back down and promise to keep a lid on your temper tantrums, okay?"

Harry was fuming. How dare his friends act like this? How dare they make such suggestions? Didn't they know that he was recovering from saving the entire freaking _world_? He felt like punching a wall or jinxing a litter of puppies, but he knew that the only way to find out what his friends were talking about would be to go along with them. He flopped back into his armchair, arms folded.

"Good," Hermione said. "Now then. For many years, you have been engaged in a sort of rivalry with a certain… person. You and this person have pretty much been arch-nemeses since you met back in first year, regularly getting caught up in _heated_ arguments."

Harry did not like where this was going.

"This rivalry has been fuelled by emotions mistaken for hate," Hermione went on. "Harry, by now I'm sure you know to whom I'm referring."

"Mafoy," Ron pitched in, just to make it clear.

"What we're trying to say, Harry, is that all your recent outbursts are the result of _unbearable sexual tension_ between you and Draco."

"WHAT?!" Harry spluttered.

"Come on, Harry, open your eyes," Hermione pleaded in exasperation. "Ron and I have known for a long time now that you and Draco are, well –"

"Hot for each other," Ron chimed.

"We were just hoping you'd figure it out for yourselves and get together, but you've just been so excruciating to be around that we couldn't stand to sit back any longer, waiting for you to take the initiative." Hermione finished.

Harry sat with his mouth hanging open in shock. How could his friends truly believe that he had a thing for _Malfoy_? It was absurd. Why didn't they understand that he was traumatised by watching his friends die, being literally _killed_ by Voldemort and suffering recurring nightmares?!

Harry became aware that everyone else in the common room was watching him, waiting for a reaction. His friends had humiliated him in front of the rest of the house!

"How could you guys do this to me?" Harry whispered, eyes welling up. He sprung out of his armchair and ran up to the boy's dormitories. "There he goes again," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Hiding under his sheets, Harry replayed his exchange with Hermione and Ron over and over again. Could what they claimed be true? Was he really only lashing out because of pent up sexual frustration? Because he subconsciously lusted after Malfoy, his arch-rival?

Malfoy. The conceited, ex-Death Eater Slytherin, with a taunting sneer, angelic features and – Harry shook his head in confusion. Angelic features? Where had that come from? He did not, could not love Malfoy. For one thing, he liked girls. He wasn't gay…

'I could be bi,' Harry thought. What? Why was he thinking these things? Harry groaned and tossed around. This was turning out to be a deeply confusing issue.

Later, when everyone else had gone to bed, Harry snuck out wearing his invisibility cloak. He wandered down the dark, vast corridors of the school, trying to clear his head, full of uncomfortable questions. He eventually stopped to gaze out a window, across the school's grounds, dark yet familiar at night.

'Dark, yet familiar,' Harry thought.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. Even though he was wearing the cloak, and wasn't afraid of detention, Harry wanted to be alone. He purposefully quieted his breathing as he watched to see who was coming.

A tall, slim figure tiptoed closer. 'Oh Merlin,' Harry thought, 'the one person I _really_, do not want to see right now.'

It was Draco of course, wearing silky green and silver pyjamas and a luxurious dressing gown that reminded Harry of Hugh Heffner. Just managing to hold back a snigger, Harry inched to the side of the window, to avoid being squished by Draco, who proceeded to rest his arms on the sill and gaze out into the night, just as Harry had done a few moments before.

Standing unobserved in such close proximity to the boy, Harry had a rare opportunity to scrutinise Draco up close. He ran his eyes over Draco's fair face, bathed in glowing moonlight. Draco's smouldering grey eyes, which were framed by long blond lashes, matching his pure white hair. And his lips… Draco's expression was unreadable, portraying emotions Harry had never seen before. It stirred up unfamiliar feelings in Harry himself.

'No! I'm not ready for this!' Harry cried inwardly.

Draco's head turned towards him, eyes narrowed, as if he had heard Harry's quickened heartbeat. Harry held his breath, hoping the Slytherin boy would not come any closer. Thankfully, he didn't, turning back to face the window. Draco leaned closer to the glass and exhaled, misting a small patch of it up. He softly drew with his pinkie, making a heart shape. Inside of it, he wrote, "D&H".

Harry nearly choked on the air he was breathing. Draco looked around furtively, before expunging the sketch with his robe sleeve. As the blond slipped back down the hallway, Harry's bulging eyes flicked between the window and Draco's back.

'_D&H_,' Harry thought in a panic. 'Well _H _doesn't necessarily mean _Harry_. It could stand for… Helen or… Hilda or… Hermione. One can't just jump to conclusions like that.' These sensible thoughts calmed Harry down, yet left him feeling strangely put out. 'It's not like I _want H_ to stand for _Harry_,' Harry thought uncertainly. 'Do I?'

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. His friends were very relaxed now that they'd finally confronted Harry about his misplaced angst, and they chirpily discussed trivial matters. Harry was looking gloomy, but so far, hadn't snapped at anyone, so his friends took it as a good sign and left him to mull over things alone.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said airily, as she sat herself beside him. "How are you feeling? Hermione told me that you found out about your secret crush on Draco Malfoy last night."

Harry spat out the juice he was drinking, spraying Neville, who was sitting opposite, square in the face.

"Hermione," Harry hissed, "Will you stop humiliating me?"

Hermione looked down guiltily, "Sorry."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry," Luna assured him, "All of Ravenclaw has been talking about it this morning and there is a general consensus that we don't like you any less because you're gay. Although we're a little surprised about who you've taken a fancy to. On the other hand, he _is_ pretty hot."

"Luna, I'm not gay," Harry insisted through gritted teeth, face going hot as he realised how many people had now heard the rumour, "And I most certainly do not, have not, and will NEVER fancy Malfoy!" he added, voice raised so that the Ravenclaw table could hear.

With that, Harry stormed away, leaving Hermione ready to tear her hair out. "He'd done so well with avoiding outbursts this morning," she exclaimed unhappily. Across at the Slytherin table, a certain fair-haired, grey-eyed boy watched as Harry pushed angrily out of the Great Hall doors and stomped away.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Harry snuck glances at Draco, while trying to pretend that he was paying attention in class. Malfoy, for his part was acting perfectly normal, making snide comments and tittering in a vexing fashion with his similarly nasty friends at his own stupid jokes. Since the war, Slytherins no longer made fun of people based on their heritage, wanting to distance themselves as much as possible from their Death Eater histories. However, that didn't mean they couldn't taunt peoples' appearances and the like.

Although he didn't like to admit it, Harry's feelings towards Malfoy were by no means clear cut. He was irritated and disgusted by his continued maliciousness, yet strangely drawn to him at the same time. Along with his confused emotions, Harry was bombarded by thoughts that either dissuaded or encouraged him to have a relationship with Malfoy.

'He was a bloody Death Eater for goodness sake!'

'So? The war's over now. He has pretty eyes.'

'That's so vain. What about his personality. He's a horrible little git!'

'Maybe he's got a nice side. You've got a dark side too you know.'

'So what if I get a _little_ bit stroppy sometimes? It's not like I purposely go out of my way to hurt people's feelings.'

'Who cares about you? We're talking about Draco here. You know, the guy you've been secretly crushing on for seven years?'

'I have not!'

'Have so!'

'Have not!'

'Have so!'

'Have –'

"Out of my way, Potter!"

Harry jumped, shaking out of his mental tennis match as Malfoy himself pushed past him. In a trance, Harry had got up to leave with everyone else at the end of class. He didn't remember a word of McGonagall's lecture and would have to get the notes off Hermione later. He could just imagine her smirking as she asked why he had been so _distracted _in class.

* * *

"Sooo, why were you so distracted in class today?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Just tired I guess," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Mmhm," Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows at Ron as she gave Harry her notes.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you likey! Next chapter will include Draco POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.**

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic! Please R&R, concrit appreciated :)_

**Summary:** _Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts after the war to complete their final year. But why is Harry so moody? Could it have something to do with one very hot, very unobtainable Slytherin? (Set after DH, canon compatible, except ignores epilogue) Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco_

**Rating: T **_for sexual references and language_

**Warning:** _Contains SLASH (But nothing really graphic)_

* * *

He was _soooo_ freaking hot when he was angry.

It was horribly unfair, considering he'd just vowed in front of the whole school that he'd never fancy him, Draco thought irritably. It's not like the statement had come as a great revelation to him. After all, why would the Boy Who Lived Twice, saviour of literally the _entire_ wizarding world have any interest at all in a spineless, Gryffindor-hating, former Death Eater? Draco viciously pushed around his bacon and eggs with his fork.

"Don't look like that, pumpkin," Pansy simpered, "He'll come around soon."

"Not bloody likely," Draco muttered.

Pansy has always suspected that Draco was into Potter. He'd been bloody obsessed with him for years, truth be told, always going on and on about how reckless and big-headed and attention-seeking Potter was. It was both nauseating and sweet how Draco hid behind insults to mask his true feelings.

By the time the war had ended and they'd returned to complete their final year at Hogwarts, Draco had been too emotionally drained from his experiences to lie to Pansy anymore. It was a relief, really, to finally be able to admit what he had tried to avoid for so long. The only problem was, Pansy just wouldn't let up about it. Draco was convinced that Harry could never like him back, yet Pansy kept trying to get his hopes up.

To distract himself from what had transpired at breakfast for the rest of the day, Draco made cutting remarks with fellow Slytherins about other members of their classes, and did not ever, not even once, look at Potter.

When he found himself alone, however, it was hard to avoid being overwhelmed by despair. Curse those gorgeous green eyes and recalcitrant black hair!

* * *

He would ask Ginny. Surely, she would know. She agreed to meet him Sunday morning at The Three Broomsticks.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Harry?" Ginny asked, after their butterbeers had arrived.

Harry steeled himself. "Well, I was just wondering… We were dating for quite a while and…"

This was a little more difficult to say than he had anticipated.

"Harry," Ginny asked softly, "You're not going to ask me out again are you? Because we both agreed –"

"No, no, of course not!" Harry cut in hastily.

Ginny looked slightly hurt.

"What I mean is, when we were dating, I really liked you, but then I stopped, and I don't really know why and I'm sort of wondering, well," Harry took a deep breath, "Do you think I'm gay?"

"Oh." Ginny stared at him. "Do you think you're gay?" she asked.

"Well, no, not exactly," Harry admitted.

"Not exactly?" Ginny pressed.

"It's just that, I've been a bit, well – _confused_ lately. I thought that maybe, since you used to be my girlfriend, that you might – know." Harry said weakly.

"Well, I can't say for certain," Ginny replied carefully, "But while we were dating, I never thought that you might be gay."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"Um…" Ginny blushed as she thought of Hermione and Ron's intervention with Harry about Draco the other night.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I guess it's possible," she answered meekly.

"Right…well…" Harry paused awkwardly. "Thanks."

The walk back to Hogwarts was a very long one.

* * *

Harry was glad that he was playing Quidditch today. His talk with Ginny had only left him with more questions. At least while he was flying around on his broomstick, Harry's eyes would be occupied with trying to spot the Golden Snitch, instead of – There he was. Sitting in the green and silver section of the bleachers. How Harry had managed to spot him amongst hundreds of other students was a mystery to him. Thank Merlin they were playing Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin today. Otherwise, Harry's constant staring at the opposing seeker would have undoubtable lost them the game.

* * *

Harry on a stick. Mmm. How much better could it get?

'Harry in my bed?' Draco thought.

Well, that wasn't going to happen, so he would have to make do with watching the Gryffindor seeker float tantalisingly close on his broom stick, zooming around with his arm outstretched to catch the Snitch. Which, of course, he did.

'Bloody Potter, with his freaking fantastic flying skills,' Draco thought.

After the game, Draco listlessly followed the Gryffindor supporters onto the field and watched as they carried Harry off, cheering and chanting his name. Seeing him with his windswept hair and red race made Draco's heart ache.

"Come on Draco, stop standing there looking so darn pathetic," Pansy ordered, walking up to him. "I demand that you follow Potter to the locker rooms, push him up against a wall and snog his pretty little head off this instant!"

Draco scoffed. "Dream on, Pansy."

"I'm serious!" Pansy retorted. "The whole school knows he likes you, he's just too thick to admit it. Be a bloody man and go after him!"

"He doesn't like me!" Draco snapped. "That's just rumours."

Pansy grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and dragged him after the Gryffindor hoard, ignoring his cries of protest.

She really was an irritating little twerp, but since most of the other Slytherins their age had either died in the war or not come back to school this year, Pansy was pretty much Draco's only friend. Draco reminded himself of this fact as he resisted the urge to elbow her in the face.

By the time they reached the locker rooms the crowd had dissipated. Pansy eagerly pulled Draco up to the Gryffindor boy's locker room entrance.

"I can't go in there!" Draco hissed.

"You're such a wanker," she huffed. "Look! A pink hippogriff!" she screeched, pointing inside the room.

Draco turned and saw Harry, freshly showered and wearing a towel, walking into a change cubicle with a bundle of clean clothes under his arm.

'Don't think sexy thoughts, don't think sexy thoughts!' Draco's brain ordered.

Too late.

"Great, he's already getting changed," Pansy grumbled. "You'll have to catch him on his way out."

"No, I will not!" Draco shouted, finally ripping free of her grasp. He paced away, Pansy practically stamping her feet in a hissy fit behind him.

* * *

Hermione didn't usually set people up. It wasn't very mature. But she was desperate to knock some sense into Harry, and if this was the only way, she was happy to do it.

Pansy didn't usually consort with Gryffindors. Make that never, actually. She hoped Draco would be grateful for this.

Ron didn't usually skip lunch. But to help his friend, he was willing to make an exception. That, and Hermione had dragged him over here by the ear.

"Thanks for coming Parkinson, we really appreciate it," Hermione started as the three of them sat together in the library.

"Think nothing of it, Granger," Pansy replied, "You really have _no idea_ how annoying Draco has been, fawning over Potter all these years and not having the balls to do anything about it. It gets awfully tedious to keep wiping the drool of his face every time that clueless git walks past."

Ron snorted.

"Right," Hermione agreed. "That's what we're here to talk about. We need to think of a way to get Harry and Draco together before they drive us all to distraction.

"What do you propose?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, I was thinking…"

* * *

**Hey, I know this chapter was much shorter than the first, hopefully quality over quantity :) Please R&R, concrit appreciated. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.**

**A/N: **_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of the people who reviewed, favourited or followed my story. I squealed so much to see them! I know there wasn't THAT many but as this is my first fanfic, it really means a lot to me :) Please review, it will make my day. Concrit really appreciated. PS. A bit of fluffiness here! yay_

**Summary:** _Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts after the war to complete their final year. But why is Harry so moody? Could it have something to do with one very hot, very unobtainable Slytherin? (Set after DH, canon compatible, except ignores epilogue) Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco_

**Rating: T **_for sexual references and language_

**Warning:** _Contains SLASH _

* * *

Pansy was suitably impressed.

"That's quite a plan you've got there, Granger," she smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

"Did you pluck a few strands of Malfoy's hair?" Hermione asked.

Pansy retrieved a small thimble from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. The Gryffindor girl quickly tipped its contents onto the table and placed a rubber band around it. She repeated the action with some of Harry's hairs and a separate rubber band. She pointed her wand at each of the arrangements and said, "Alligant motus coporales."

The rubber bands glowed iridescently. The hairs they encompassed were sucked into the form of their respective bands, leaving the first white and the second black.

"Wait until Draco is asleep tonight, then slip this on his wrist. It should take effect by the time they wake up," Hermione explained, handing Pansy the black band.

"Right, thank you. I'll see you two later then," Pansy made to leave but Hermione caught her sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hermione asked worriedly. "It could be quite dangerous if the boys don't comply."

"Well, they'll just have to suck it up and play along then, won't they?" Pansy replied.

Secretly, she was a little anxious too. But she knew that this was a good opportunity for Draco and felt it was worth the risk.

Hermione nodded nervously. She and Ron linked arms and accompanied Pansy out of the library.

* * *

At breakfast the following morning, Harry's friends were eager to see if their charms had taken effect. Hermione caught Pansy's eye from the other side of the hall and gave a small nod. Pansy turned to Draco.

"How did you sleep?" she inquired sweetly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Well."

"Did you dream of him?" Pansy asked.

Draco dropped the apple he was holding and glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem, Pansy?" he shouted.

"I don't have a problem," she insisted innocently.

"Then drop it!" Draco hissed.

In fact, he had dreamed of Harry, but that was beside the point. He didn't feel the need to fuel Pansy's interferences any more by mentioning it.

"Your cowardice is benefiting no one, Draco," Pansy sniffed. "I'm warning you now that the longer you put off telling Potter how you feel, the worse of the both of you will be."

"Oh shut it, you meddling little cow," Draco retorted. "I am _not_ going to tell him and I don't _care_ if he never knows. I don't _want_ to be with him and I swear if you don't keep you pointy little nose out of my business, I'll turn it into an elephant's trunk to match the rest of you chunky body!"

Harry gasped in pain and clutched his chest. Hermione jumped and looked at Pansy who nodded.

"What wrong?" Ron asked.

"My chest hurts," Harry winced. He inhaled deeply, but couldn't expand his lungs as much as he wanted to.

"It feels… tight."

Hermione assumed a concerned air, but cheered inwardly.

"Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?" she asked.

"No, no, it's not that bad," Harry assured her. "I'll be fine."

He'd dealt with worse before. It was probably indigestion or something. Besides, he'd decided to repeat this year to get an education and didn't want to miss any classes if he could help it.

Potions was the first lesson of the day. Professor Slughorn instructed the class to brew Relaxis, a potion that reduced the drinker's inhibitions. As they began chopping ingredients, Ron spoke to Harry.

"This could be useful for you, mate," he said.

"What do mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know. It could help you loosen up so you might not be so afraid to talk to Malfoy," he replied.

Harry's knife slipped, cutting his finger.

"Ow!" he cried. Him, _afraid_? "I don't have anything to say to him!"

At the back of the class, Draco clutched his chest. He was finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong, my boy?" Slughorn asked as he walked past.

"Chest pain," Draco rasped, leaning onto his desk.

Harry whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who was avoiding his gaze.

"I'll be fine," Draco insisted, after Slughorn offered to take him to the hospital wing.

Walking to the next class, Transfiguration, Harry rounded on Ron and Hermione. "Is there something going on that I should know about?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, cheeks reddening.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that both Draco and I have had chest pains this morning?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione replied, "Maybe you're both suffering from broken hearts."

Harry snorted but said nothing more.

In Transfiguration, Pansy continued to provoke Draco, and Harry's mysterious chest pain increased. Draco's chest pains also worsened and Ron and Hermione likewise heckled Harry about Draco.

* * *

After a quick bite to eat at lunch, Hermione and Ron dragged Harry to the library, claiming that they had some interesting information for him. Harry was suspicious but didn't put up a fight. His breathing had become quite pained. By the time they'd let him to a chair in a private corner of the library, Harry was wheezing enough to make him think that it was time to visit the hospital wing. Just as he was about to say as much to his friends, Pansy emerged, leading a faint-looking Draco.

Seeing Harry and his friends, Draco turned to leave, but Pansy pushed him roughly into a chair and sat herself beside him.

"What's going on?" he demanded, grimacing.

"It's time you two were honest with each other," Pansy replied smoothly.

"Come off it!" Draco shouted, "I've told you before, I don't want to date Potter!"

Harry felt the air whoosh out of him, as if he'd been winded.

"Stop speaking!" Pansy screeched.

Hermione knelt beside Harry. "Are you alright?"

"It's hard to breath," he rasped.

Hermione stood up. "There's something you both need to know," she began. "Don't interrupt, or you'll hurt each other. Ron, Pansy and I met last night to discuss you two. It's clear that you are in love, bu –"

"I'm not in love!" Harry protested with difficulty.

Draco keeled over. "What the hell?" he hissed, sicking in shallow breaths.

"I _told_ you not to interrupt!" Hermione cried. "As I've been _trying_ to tell you, we all knew that it would be impossible for either of you to admit your feelings to each other for fear of being rejected. So we enacted a plan to show you that you both really do love each other. If you look on your wrists, you'll see a faint black or white line running round it."

Harry examined his wrist. There was indeed a faint white line there. Draco noticed the same, though his was black.

"Last night, we used two rubber bands, and a sample of each of your hair to make Connector Bands," Hermione said.

Draco groaned.

"The bands were charmed to react to a contradiction between what you felt and what you said, or how you acted, with respect to your feelings towards each other," Hermione continued. "Whenever such a contradiction occurred, the Connector Band on the other person would compress that person's chest."

"So when you ranted to me at breakfast about not wanting to be with Potter, Draco, you made his lungs constrict," Pansy said.

"Same when I talked to you in Potions this morning," Ron added, turning to Harry.

Harry was feeling a little light-headed, but thinking over his morning, what they were saying seemed to fit. Every time he'd tried to deny his feelings for Draco in some way, Draco's chest problems had seemed to worsen.

"Now, you can try to keep denying it," Pansy said, looking between both boys, "But unless you want to literally KILL each other, I suggest you fess up."

"Can't you just remove the enchantment?" Draco rasped desperately.

"I'm sorry, but no," Hermione answered. "Once the Connector Bands are on, the only method of removal is to snap them."

"And the only way to snap them and break the tension in each other's chests is to tell each other how you _really _feel," Pansy said.

Harry stared at the ground. How he _really_ felt? Harry didn't know how he really felt, that was the problem. Sure, he'd always had a little obsession with Draco. His entire sixth year had consisted of him following Draco around and watching him on the Marauder's Map.

Before that, they'd always had little tiffs. Last year had confused things. Draco had refused to identify Harry to his Death Eater aunty, Harry had saved Draco from a fire in the Room of Requirement, Draco's mum had lied to Voldemort himself by saying Harry was dead.

This year, Harry had expected things to go back to normal; however they'd kept their distance. Draco was almost withdrawn around him. Looking at him in his chair now, just a few metres from him, Harry felt his heart twist to see the boy who had never before hesitated to make cutting jibes at his expense, refuse to meet his gaze.

In fact, since coming back to Hogwarts, they hadn't fought once. It hit him hard, the realisation that he missed their arguments. It was the reason he'd been so moody. He missed them because they were the only opportunities Harry had ever had to interact with Draco. He missed them because… he loved Draco. He always had.

It knocked out of him what little air he'd had left and Harry gasped to try and get his breathing back under control.

Draco jolted as Harry collapsed onto the floor. He hadn't said anything, but he'd been thinking that there was no way he could confess. Hermione and Ron were trying to sit Harry up. Harry was lying in their arms, eyes open, but glazed.

Fear gripped Draco. This wasn't about him anymore. This was about Harry.

He rushed to where Harry sat slumped on the floor and pushed Ron and Hermione out of the way. He gripped Harry's shoulders, his hands burning with the physical contact and locked into his eyes. Harry looked back at him, dazed.

"Pot – Harry," he whispered, "I love you."

Harry gasped as the tension compressing his lungs broke.

"I love you too," he croaked.

The sudden rush of oxygen to their lungs made the boys light headed and they both promptly fainted.

Pansy rolled her eyes, as if fed up with their theatrics. "Let's get them to Madame Pomfrey," she said.

* * *

Lying parallel in their respective hospital ward beds, Harry and Draco were lost in their own worlds. Finally, Harry propped himself up on his elbow and broke the silence.

"Draco?" he ventured cautiously.

"What?"

"I really do like you," Harry said.

Draco sighed. "Yes, well that's become obvious since your strong hidden feelings for me nearly crushed my lungs."

"As did yours," Harry reminded him.

"What's your point?" Draco snapped.

Harry stared at him, a little confused, though buoyed to see a sign of the old Draco.

"Well, since it's obvious that we both like each other… Do you want to go out with me?"

Draco shrank back into his bed. "No," he whispered.

"Why not?" Harry asked earnestly.

"I just can't," Draco croaked.

"Is it because of your family?" Harry demanded. "Are you afraid of their reactions?"

Draco scoffed. "As if I care what my family thinks of me anymore."

"Are you uncomfortable with media attention?" Harry pressed.

"No!" Draco shouted, "I just can't okay, so stop asking me questions!"

He kicked off his sheets and started to stomp off, but the sudden movements made Draco dizzy and he stumbled. Harry caught him from falling and gently guided him back to his bed.

Draco flushed and folded his arms. Harry sat beside him and found one of Draco's hands to hold.

"Please talk to me," Harry pleaded.

Draco faced him. His breath caught in his throat and he regretted looking in that direction. Harry's features were contorted with anguish, his eyes, ever green, gleamed with hurt and worry.

"I'm sorry," Draco breathed.

"You don't have to be," Harry insisted. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Draco was torn. Here was the boy he loved, the boy he'd pined after for all of his school years, practically begging him to be his boyfriend. He wanted to accept with all his heart. But he loved Harry too much.

"I don't…" Draco whispered. "I don't deserve you."

Harry gaped at Draco in astonishment. He hadn't expected this. The blond boy had his eyes downcast in shame, and his body trembled.

Softly, Harry cupped Draco's cheeks with his palms and turned his face towards his own. Draco still avoided his gaze. Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's.

"Don't ever say that again," he warned.

Draco's eyes flicked up just as Harry leant closer and caught his mouth in a furious kiss. Harry's arms snaked around Draco's neck, one slid down to press his lower back; the other held the back of Draco's head.

Draco froze as he felt his whole body burn and tingle.

As Harry's body pushed him back onto the bed, Draco started kissing back, his tongue dancing in a way that made Harry moan in pleasure. Harry's legs straddled Draco's hips and their chests crashed together as they tipped into a horizontal position.

As their faces simultaneously pulled apart to snatch a break, the hospital ward door squealed open to reveal an embarrassed Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, boys? Could you please disentangle yourselves?" she requested.

Harry and Draco reluctantly sat up. As he slipped his legs of the bed, Harry, still panting, brushed his lips against Draco's ear.

"We'll continue this later," he promised.

Draco shivered as Harry's words and the hungry look in his eyes sunk in.

After a few wand scans, Madame Pomfrey declared them fit to go.

They left the ward, arms linked.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! Also, I have a question, please answer if you know: After DH, does Harry loose his ability to speak Parseltongue?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.**

**A/N: **_Hey! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed Tension. This is the last chapter! Be warned, a lot of fluffiness. Please R&R :)_

**Summary:** _Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts after the war to complete their final year. But why is Harry so moody? Could it have something to do with one very hot, very unobtainable Slytherin? (Set after DH, canon compatible, except ignores epilogue) Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco_

**Rating: T **_for sexual references and language_

**Warning:** _Contains SLASH _

* * *

They were flying, racing on their brooms. Harry dived down towards the lake but pulled up at the last second to skim his hand along the crystal clear surface. His and Draco's reflections rippled and Harry looked up to see his boyfriend's slim , streamlined form tensed as he struggled to keep up.

Harry laughed and veered to the side, aiming for the bank. Draco followed and they soon landed on the grassy, secluded hill, Draco a few seconds after Harry.

Harry grinned triumphantly as he plonked down. Draco glared.

"Don't look so smug," he sulked.

"Who, me?" Harry laughed. "I'm not smug. Just happy to be here with you."

Draco blushed and sat beside Harry.

They gazed out over the lake, the Hogwarts castle silhouette stark against the warm pink and orange hues of the sky. They watched as they shimmering tendrils of the sun stretched higher, bathing the landscape and lake in soft light.

Draco felt like he was dreaming. It was so peaceful and perfect, sitting there overlooking the beautiful sunrise with Harry so close beside him. So perfect, he wondered if maybe the Connector Band incident had truly crushed his lungs, killing him and sending him to heaven.

But that was impossible. How could _he_ have got into heaven? The thought made his heart feel heavy with guilt.

"Harry?" he said.

"Yes?" Harry turned to him, grinning. His face fell when he saw Draco downcast expression. "What's wrong?"

Draco sighed. This was difficult but he needed to say it.

"I know you meant what you said before… before you kissed me yesterday," he said, "But you need to know that I meant what I said too. I _don't_ deserve you. You don't know the half of what I did during the war. I was on the wrong side. I did – terrible things. And I feel… tainted. I… I don't want to bring that sort of baggage into your life. You deserve so much better than me."

Harry heart hammered in his chest. What was Draco saying? Didn't he want to be with him?

"Draco?" Harry whispered. "Are you saying that you don't want me… that you don't want us to be together?"

Draco stared sadly at him. "Of course I want to be with you, Harry. You have no idea how much this hurts. But I can't go out with you, being what I am."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders before he could move away.

"I know what you're saying, Draco," Harry spoke into Draco's neck, "But you don't have to try and protect me. I know that you're still hurting over what has happened. I am too. But we can't let what happened in the past come between us. We can't let it stop us being happy. And being with you will make me happy. So happy."

Draco couldn't help it. He cried. Big, hot, wet tears streamed down his cheeks and his chest jolted with each heart-wrenching sob. Harry pulled him into his lap, and stroked his back, making soothing hushing sounds.

He still didn't feel good enough for Harry. He didn't believe he would ever feel worthy. But Harry had said that being with Draco would make him happy. And he couldn't deny Harry happiness. Even if he couldn't erase the past, he would spend every day for the rest of his life trying to make it up to Harry.

After he stopped crying, Draco and Harry sat by the lake for a long time. Draco talked to Harry about what he had gone through and what he had done over the last few years. Harry held his hand and listened. Telling Harry what he had never mentioned to anyone else before released a lot of residual guilt, but left Draco feeling exhausted. He laid his head in Harry's lap and drifted off.

Harry gazed at his sleeping face, so gorgeous and close and couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. He gently ran his fingers through Draco's silky soft hair. This time yesterday, he had not even realised his love for Draco. Last week, he had still believed Draco was his enemy. But things were so much better now. Now that he'd found someone he could really talk to, who really understood him as he was. By the time Draco had woke up and they'd flown back to the castle, it was lunch time.

* * *

"Where on earth have you two been?" Hermione asked. "We were so worried when you didn't turn up for breakfast."

"I wasn't worried," Pansy smirked. "Quite the opposite. I mean, I knew Draco would be eager to _get to know_ Potter, but even I hadn't expected them to get that far so soon."

"Pansy!" Draco squawked. "We were out flying."

"All morning? Please!" Pansy snorted.

"And we talked," Harry added, sharing a knowing smile with Draco.

"Talked with your bodies," Pansy muttered.

"Enough already," Ron said, colouring, "I'm trying to eat here."

Harry was in high spirits as he ate together with Ron, Hermione, Pansy and, be-still-his-heart Draco. He was glad that his friends had done their little match-making scheme, even if it had made him pass out. It had brought him and Draco together and he wasn't about waste this opportunity.

It broke Harry up inside to know that Draco felt so badly about himself, but it only made him more determined to love him. He vowed then and there that he would spend every day for the rest of his life proving to Draco that he was worthy of his love.

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

_A/N: I know, fluffy as! Please review, it is very appreciated. I am really pleased with how my first ever attempt at a fanfic has gone and can't wait to write another story (Drarry of course!). If you have any ideas about what you would like to see, I would love to hear it. Please_ _PM with any suggestions, or leave ideas in a review :)_


End file.
